Golfers, whether professional, amateur and starting, all require adequate practice in striking a golf ball so the golfer is able to obtain a proficiency depending upon the aspirations of the golfer. It is recognised that actually playing a game of golf on a golf course is not the most efficient manner of improving the ability to play golf and a serious golfer generally visits a golf driving range. Golf driving ranges are very good at allowing the golfer to receive practice in a more-or-less controlled environment, but because of the nature of golf driving ranges they are generally neither recreational nor are they competitive since it is generally not possible for players to organise any form of competition.
Currently a golfer, when using a driving range, aims to land a ball either on or somewhere near a "green" which is often nothing more than a section of the range which is defied by markers. There is little satisfaction in such an action and even less competition and consequently golf driving ranges are often not used for relaxation and enjoyment but generally for the specific purpose of the golfer practising to improve his/her game. Consequently it is considered that golf driving ranges would be more consistently sought out by a golfer if there was a better way of judging the performance of the golfer.
If an clement of competition could be brought into a golf driving range, there would be a strong possibility that more customers would visit the range and use the facilities.
In addition, even when a golf driving range has a target area such as a simulated golf green, because the location and shape of the green is fixed, there is little element of variety available to the golfer and it is apparent that if either the location and or the shape of the simulated green or greens can be readily altered, then this will introduce a diversity into the recreation.
Another disadvantage with known forms of golf driving ranges is that there is little opportunity for competition for an individual player or when more than one player is present. For instance, if an element of competition could be introduced whereby a player would be able to use some form of scoring or if it was possible to simulate a round of golf either individually or against other competitors, then this would encourage more people to use the facilities.
It is further considered that if a game could be standardised so that players at different venues could play a competition and have an equal degree of difficulty against players at other venues, then this could further result in increased usage.
While it is apparent that it is desirable for apparatus to be designed which will modify or vary the current usage of golf driving ranges, it will be apparent that the apparatus and ancillary facilities should be able to be utilised in a number of different applications. Consequently the apparatus should be sufficiently flexible in its design and operation that it is possible for any ball or other object to be hit or thrown, to a distance target area and for the results to be calculated and displayed.